The present invention relates to systems configured to distribute a telephone call, communication systems, communication methods and methods of routing a telephone call to a customer service representative.
Numerous applications exist where it is desired to provide communication from an inbound caller to one or more of a is plurality of terminals. The terminals can be remotely located over a wide geographical area.
In one example, a distributed workforce for handling customer relations, in a business application is provided to attend to telephone calls received from customers. Typical customer relations inquiries include requests of product information, questions regarding purchased products, applications of products, or an endless number of reasons to communicate with someone within the company.
Voice response units are currently utilized to help with the distribution of calls and in many instances can take care of or resolve most customer needs without requiring the services of a customer service representative. In other instances however, it is necessary for the customer to speak with a customer service representative. Inasmuch as the company may offer many products, the customer service representatives are often divided into specialties having familiarity or expertise with a particular area, technology or product.
In common situations, the body of customer service representatives is distributed across a plurality of geographical areas, or within different buildings proximately located in one area. Providing connectivity amongst the customer service representatives and a central telephone call distribution unit is desirable for ease of use by the customer. In particular, such connectivity reduces the need for the customer to place numerous calls for connection to the appropriate customer service representative.
Numerous devices exist for improving telecommunications within a distributed network. An exemplary control system for processing calls includes a call handling device and a device controller as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,133, incorporated herein by reference. In addition, other improvements increase the flow of data through existing equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,677, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a simultaneous voice and data communications device providing simultaneous voice/data communications over a single xe2x80x9cplain old telephone servicexe2x80x9d (POTS) connection.
Despite these developments, there exists a need to improve interfacing of voice and data communications between users within a distributed network and outside individuals or customers.